From Shyness To An Aunt's Loving Understanding
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Tyina mistakens Sasha for Rachel, she is afraid Sasha will be upset with her. Can Sasha show her niece otherwise? Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)
**guestsurprise, who owns Tyina, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Sasha.**

* * *

 **From Shyness To An Aunt's Loving Understanding**

Tyina was feeling very mischievous that day and was looking for her aunt Rachel. She then heard a grunt and looked into the living room to see her aunt Rachel with her upper body underneath the sofa cleaning with her lower half sticking out.

"Gotcha," said Tyina with a quiet giggle as she pounced, making her aunt shout out in surprise and start laughing as the young girl playfully tickled her.

"Got you, Aunt Rachel!" She said, laughing hard.

"Hey!" The woman under the sofa laughed out, squirming to get away from the young girl.

Tyina noticed that her aunt's voice sounded a little different. "Aunt Rachel, is your voice okay?" She asked. "You sound a little different."

"THAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT BECAUSE…AHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASHA!"

Piecing together what her aunt had said, Tyina stopped in shock, embarrassment kicking in. This wasn't her aunt Rachel; it was Rachel's sister, Sasha.

The teenager hadn't formally met her aunt's sister and that was mostly because she was very shy about meeting new people. She began to gently leave.

Sasha felt Tyina trying to leave. "Wait, honey. I'm a bit stuck under here," she said. "Can you lift the sofa up a bit, please?"

Deciding she could do that and leave before Sasha caught her, Tyina did so, but just enough so that the young woman was still a little stuck under there. Once she saw Sasha's shoulders were free, she set down the sofa carefully as Sasha squirmed back to get her head free, but just before she could, Tyina took the chance to escape.

* * *

Sasha stood up and found Tyina had gotten away. She instantly recognized the girl from when Snare-Oh had told Sasha about her. "He wasn't kidding about her being really shy," she said to herself as she took off after her niece. "Tyina! Wait a minute, honey!"

The young girl heard her aunt calling out to her, but didn't stop running. She was half-scared that Sasha would be upset with her and half-embarrassed that she had mistaken Sasha for Rachel.

For a good two hours, she ran from Sasha, trying to hide from her, but Sasha was determined and searched every room, looking for her niece.

"Where is she?" Sasha asked herself, checking the rec room and was about to head for the laundry room when Tyina came bursting out of there, running down the hall. "Tyina! Slow down!" She cried out to the teenager.

But the teenager didn't slow down and the older woman sighed a little. "Too bad the aliens are off on mission," she said to herself. "I could use their help."

She then hid behind a door in one of the rooms and waited for Tyina to come hide in the same room. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long.

Tyina came into her room, breathing a bit hard. "Okay, I think I lost her," she said in relief as she collapsed on the bed. The door closing made her jump.

"Nope, you didn't lose me," said Sasha, who grabbed Tyina before the girl had a chance to run again. "Hold on there, honey."

The teenager began to shake and she wouldn't face Sasha. "Hey, what's wrong, Tyina?" She asked.

Tyina looked up at her. "How do you know my name?" She asked.

Her aunt smiled. "Your uncle Snare-Oh told me about you," she said. "Were you looking for Rachel?"

At the girl's shy nod, Sasha chuckled a bit. "I figured that when you suddenly took off," she said.

Tyina noticed how Sasha was holding her in a comforting hug and rubbing her back, something that Rachel, Snare-Oh, and Eatle always did to help her calm down and she snuggled into Sasha's hug, making her aunt smile. "Better?" She asked.

The teenager nodded and then giggled when she felt Sasha begin tickling her. "This always cheers me up when I'm sad," she said as she kept tickling her niece.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tyina laughed out, trying to get away, but she couldn't break free of Sasha's hold.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle! I've got you! Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Sasha laughed teasingly at Tyina. "Look how ticklish you are!"

She watched her niece laugh and then focused on Tyina's stomach, leaning down and blowing raspberries into it. Tyina squealed before becoming a giggling mess as Sasha did it again and again, the young girl's squeals growing louder.

Deciding to give Tyina a break before her vocal cords gave out, Sasha stopped, watching her niece recover.

The teenager sat up after a moment. "I'm sorry, Aunt Sasha," she said. "I honestly thought you were Aunt Rachel."

The older woman laughed. "You're not the first, sweetie," she said. "When your aunt Rachel and I were growing up, people always got us mixed up, even when Rachel began wearing glasses, they kept calling her 'Sasha' and me 'Rachel'."

That not only made Tyina smile but helped her feel better that Sasha wasn't upset over earlier. "Thanks for not being upset," she said softly.

Hearing that, Sasha gasped. "You thought I'd be upset?" She asked and then grinned. "Then you need more tickles!"

The young girl yelped, but her aunt caught her and tickling fingers went straight for Tyina's very ticklish stomach.

* * *

Snare-Oh and Frankenstrike, who had both arrived home, had heard the commotion and went to see what was going on and chuckled before entering.

Seeing them, Sasha smiled and let Tyina up. "Hey, guys, you're home," she said with a smile, hugging them.

They hugged the young woman back. "Thank you, Sasha," said Snare-Oh. "We're glad to be home."

Tyina sat up. "Uncle Frankenstrike! Uncle Snare-Oh! You saved me!" She cheered happily, making them laugh as the scientist alien scooped the young girl up in his arms, feeling her hug him.

Snare-Oh smiled. "Well, gang, it's my turn to cook tonight," he said and headed down for the kitchen.

"And I need to get some work done before dinner," said Frankenstrike as he ruffled Tyina's hair and set her down. After he left, Tyina hugged Sasha again.

"Thanks again, Aunt Sasha," she said.

She felt her aunt give her an affectionate kiss on the forehead as she returned the hug. "You're welcome, Tyina. And thank you for finally giving me a chance to meet you," she said.

She gave her niece a playful poke in the side and Tyina giggled again before they headed downstairs to help Snare-Oh with dinner.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
